


Silk Pajamas

by lionessvalenti



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pajamas & Sleepwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-19
Updated: 2012-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike thinks Harvey's pajamas are silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk Pajamas

Harvey wore pajamas, the kind with long sleeves that buttoned up in the front. He had pinstriped ones, and silk ones with his intials stitched on the pocket, and plaid flannel ones to wear in the winter, even though he kept his condo at 75 degrees until April.

"Not everyone sleeps in their underwear," Harvey had said the first time Mike stayed the night. "Some of us have standards."

"I just never thought you were a jammies sort of guy," Mike had replied through his laughter.

However, as the time passed Mike got used to Harvey's pajamas, but at this point, teasing Harvey about it was more fun. Harvey seemed to find it more amusing than annoying anymore, so maybe it could be their _thing_. 

That was why Mike could never tell Harvey that when he was alone in the condo, he would slip on one of Harvey's silk pajamas and stretch out on the bed. He liked how the silk felt against his skin -- much better than his own cheap, cotton tee shirts -- and they smelled like Harvey.

Mike shifted, letting the smooth silk run over his cock. He touched himself through the fabric, gasping with each stroke, the silk heating up under his hand. His back arched as he pulled on his dick.

"If you get come on my custom silk pajamas, you'll have to buy me another set."

Mike jumped, pulling his hand away. He looked sheepishly up at Harvey. "Maybe your pajamas aren't so bad."

Harvey raised an eyebrow. "No kidding. Take them off."

"Oh, come on--"

"Take them off, and don't put anything else on."

Mike grinned and reached for the top button.


End file.
